


Somewhere In Middle Of Nowhere

by EMUX



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Books, Fantasy, Give Me Your Feedback, I Don't Even Know, I don't know, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Posibly There Won't Be Any More Chapters, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMUX/pseuds/EMUX
Summary: Somewhere, in a world far away, is a moving land. It has been moving for an eternity, day and night without rest. None could ever imagine this eternal movement ceasing. No knowlege could predict what would happen if it did. Perhaps, a new day will come, where the inhabitants of the land of Spectra shall find out, what happens when this natural order stops. But that is neither here or there.In this world, two strangers of unknown origin meet and discuss books and murder.This might be boring, but I hope to make this an actual story, and later possibly a comic. It is likely that I will post more chapters, but don't expect it to be often. Actually, don't expect anything of me, I have no idea what I am doing. Just, please, give me feedback and criticize my writing and this story. Thank you, have a great day and the rest of your life!





	Somewhere In Middle Of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Somewhere, in a world far away, is a moving land. It has been moving for an eternity, day and night without rest. None could ever imagine this eternal movement ceasing. No knowledge could predict what could happen if it did. Perhaps, a new day will come, where the inhabitants of the land of Spectra shall find out, what happens when this natural order stops. But that is neither here or there.

In the center of this beautiful land, we can find a big, old and practically abandoned library, whose books might as well make you omniscient. That is just how much knowledge you can find there. Of course, that doesn't exclude all those books about violence and murder. I'm pretty sure about 40 percent of the books in the library are written about that. That is why a new reader just entered the huge building, that bathes in the warm sunlight shining through the tall windows.

The boy's pale blue hair is _definitely_ out of place there, though. Eyes, blue as the ocean, scan through the bookshelves until they land onto the strands of white hanging off the ceiling. Those eyes now seem confused. Of course, who wouldn't be confused by white strands of unknown origin, draping off a makeshift structure on the joists? It seems to be a small reading space, cramped with books. No wonder Seren can't find any action books down here. They are all up there, basically in the ceiling. The occupant of that little heaven must be a greedy dragon to take all of the best books up there.

A feminine face emerges from above the logs. Definitely doesn't seem like a dragon. The stare of those golden eyes is so intense, though, that Seren believes, that it is better to leave, before he gets dragged into a conversation. He's truly terrible at communicating. Unfortunately, the boy didn't escape swiftly enough.

"What books were you searching for, Rapunzel?" a voice from above asks, in an unexpectedly rough voice for a female. Not that Seren noticed though, he was too offended by the new nickname. Or should that be considered an insult? Who knows. After all, his hair is quite long.

"Action," he replies. Short and simple, just so he wouldn't mess up the first conversation he has had in days.

"Ah, you can take some from up here, I have a lot of them," she smiles proudly, pointing her tumb at the books around her, "Actually, I took all action books from the first eight shelves."

The modest grin she gave Seren could be considered friendly, if not for the fact that the girl looked like a madman. Strands of bone-white hair flying around, dark, bruise like circles under her eyes. When was the last time she slept?

That mystery shall remain unsolved, for Seren has climbed up onto the tiny, handmade paradise. Truly, there are about 100 books, all about action, murder and violence. Seren is instantly in love with this ghost-like girl's taste of books.

The introverted boy quietly takes a random book, and prepares to flee with his treasure, but the husky voice once again interrupts his escape.

"You can stay, I wouldn't mind some company," she says, "And you seem like you could improve your conversing skills. I can certainly get that done." Seems that this white-haired insomniac is truly talented at offending introverted bookworms with long hair. Not that her statement was wrong though.

Seren would love to say that he has no idea why he stayed, but it's terribly obvious that he was just too uncomfortable to decline.

"Are you looking for some specific information in these books, bluebird?" the girl doesn't lift her eyes from the book she's reading.

"Er, yeah actually," Seren looks away, seemingly ashamed, "I'm a writer, kind of... I have been wondering, what would injecting someone with air do..."

"So killing off some characters, huh... That's quite an original method for that," Those golden eyes look up and a finger taps at the girl's chin thoughtfully, "I'm pretty sure that would kill the character almost instantly. I can find you some info about it until tomorrow," she looks into Seren's eyes.

Seren's hand makes a small, dismissive movement, not returning the eye contact, "No no, you don't really have to... I can just browse some books by myself..." Seren tries his best to be polite and decline the offer, though he wouldn't mind dumping all the work on someone else, "Do you know if any of these books have described this method?"

"No, most murders in these books are kinda cliche. Authors just keep getting lazier, don't they..." The girl closes her eyes and sighs in disappointment, "But trust me, I have my ways of gathering information," after opening her eyes, there is a suspiciously mischievous glint lingering in those golden orbs.

Obviously it would be rude to decline such offer, wouldn't it? So, of course Seren nods, despite the unnerving look in the person's eyes. "By the way, I'm Elexine," the girl, Elexine apparently, looks into Seren's eyes, all playfulness gone, "But you can call me Exi."

"Seren," the shy adult looks down on his lap, his hands slightly fidgeting. Making friends was something he certainly didn't plan to do when coming to this abandoned library.

"I'm gonna go, " Exi stands up and begins climbing down her fort, "I have some interesting research to do," a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes blooms on her pale face. Seren stands up too. His duty no more is his own, so he can be free for the day. He has to kill off some more fictional characters, after all.

"Same place, same time tomorrow?" the white haired insomniac asks at the huge exit of the library. After receiving a sound, that could possibly be considered an approval, she calmly turns away, "See ya tomorrow, Rapunzel," she waves and disappears into the beautiful spring day.

You can literally see the tension leave Seren. Yes, he disliked talking to people that much. That's called being an introvert. It is just so much worse with weird people like Elexine. Just now an idea blossoms in his brain: how am I supposed to trust that this girl will actually find some information? If it were me, I wouldn't search for the info. In fact, I would never come near this library ever again. Honestly, he indeed was a bit foolish to not think about this earlier.

For that reason, Seren spends the rest of the day in different libraries, trying to find knowledge that he doesn't actually need. The young man could just find a different method, but that would be just way too easy, wouldn't it?

* * *

Later that night, someone dies.

An limp body, littered with pale scratches lays on a cold, damp floor. The skin going from ashen, to purple and waxy. Lips and nails turning impossibly white, hands and feet becoming blue. Eyes, so lifeless and dull, slowly sinking in the person's skull.

Yes indeed, what _does_ happen when someone gets injected with air?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for getting to the end! I honestly don't expect anyone to survive my hideous writing for this long. Please, give me your feedback on my story and writing style! And, again, thank you very much for reading and have an amazing day!


End file.
